This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This core provides detection, imaging, and morphometric analysis of gene and protein expression in any type of cell or tissue. In addition, the resource provides routine and specialized histopathology. It provides state-of-the art imaging equipment, including a Nikon E600 upright microscope (brightfield and epifluorescence), Leica Mz75 stereomicroscope, Leica DMRXA deconvolution microscope, Bio-Rad Radiance 2100 confocal microscope, Olympus Fluoview FV1000 multiphoton laser scanning microscope, and P.A.L.M.Laser Micro-dissection System. A Xenogen IVIS Spectrum imaging system allows for real time imaging to noninvasively monitor and record cellular and genetic activity within small laboratory animals.